


We Need to Talk

by Lilly_Riches



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope you like, Logicality if you squint - Freeform, No Angst, longest oneshot ever, multiple tumblr posts actually, not ship oriented, prinxiety if you squint - Freeform, something happened, the sides are stalling, you don't know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: This is the longest oneshot I've ever written, I think. I'm quite proud of it. I hope you enjoyed!!!





	We Need to Talk

Thomas was going to make a Sanders Sides video. He had some things he needed to discuss with the sides. After his initial intro, he was about to call them when Patton and Logan popped up. 

“Boy, it’s a little muggy out today.” Patton was grinning, shooting Logan a wink. Thomas looked outside. It seemed nice out, to him at least. Logan groaned. 

“If I go outside and all our mugs are on the lawn, I’m leaving.” Patton’s grin grew wider as he started sipping hot chocolate out of a bowl. Thomas smiled at their shenanigans, but reminded himself that they needed to talk. 

“So, I have some things I need to talk about. It involves what happened yesterday and-” Thomas was cut off by Virgil suddenly appearing. He had been waiting for Anxiety. This was something that made Thomas very anxious. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Virgil apologized. Patton and Logan shared a look, conveying their confusion.

“What happened?” Thomas asked, wondering what had delayed Virgil. And where the heck was Roman? 

“Nothing.” Virgil shrugged. “I just really didn’t want to come.” Oh. Of course Virgil didn’t want to talk about what happened. He was Anxiety after all. “And what happened to all the mugs? I had to drink my coffee out of a bowl, like a dog.” 

“PUPPIES!” Patton squealed, jumping up and down. “WHERE?” He sank down, looking for the puppies in the mindscape. Thomas sighed. He  _ really _ needed to talk to his sides. 

“Dogs don’t drink coffee.” Logan pointed out. Virgil rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. 

“Just don’t worry about it.” As Virgil said that, he sank down too. Thomas watched him go, feeling a bit frustrated himself. Maybe Logan would be of some help.

“So, Logan,” Thomas felt a bit awkward. “Look, we need to talk about what happened.” 

“Shouldn’t we wait for the others.” Logan had a point, but everyone else was MIA. However, Virgil popped up again, smirking. 

“Sorry I disappeared.” His eyes implied he wasn’t sorry at all. “I had to do something important.” Roman also joined the group, looking extremely disheveled. 

“HE PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS!” Roman screeched, pointing a finger accusingly at Virgil. Virgil didn’t even look ashamed, choosing to shoot a grin at Roman. Thomas was really starting to get annoyed. Maybe he should have made a script-but for the situation at hand, it didn’t seem right. 

“You didn’t deserve it.” Thomas jumped, not expecting Deceit to join the conversation. Patton popped up next to him, looking worried. Maybe he hadn’t found the puppies. 

“I just stabbed a knife with a cheese grater.” Patton explained, looking sheepish. Everyone else looked really confused. 

“That’s not physically possible.” Logan looked the most perplexed, trying to figure out this riddle. Virgil just shrugged. Weirder thing had happened with Patton. He had the tendency to make the impossible . . . well, possible. It was as natural to him as making cringy dad jokes. 

“You know, i used to struggle with my Hokey Pokey addiction,” Patton commented off-handedly. Logan narrowed his eyes. He knew that tone of voice very well. I meant trouble. “But I’ve turned myself around.” Thomas and Roman burst out into laughter, Virgil trying to hide his behind his hand. Logan hid his smile with a groan. 

“Okay, so while this is fun and all, we do need to talk. I know you guys don’t want to talk about what happened-” Deceit left, knowing he wasn’t needed. Thomas wasn’t in denial or lying to himself at all. He’d gotten his snark in. “But we need to.” Logan sighed. Thomas knew he could count on his Logic. 

“Did you know one in every four people are gay?” Thomas wasn’t expecting that, it had nothing to do with the subject!

“That means one of us is gay!” Patton exclaimed, face lighting up. His childlike enthusiasm was contagious at Roman perked up too. Thomas could not believe this. They  **_NEEDED_ ** to talk. 

“I hope it’s Virgil.” Roman said, causing Virgil to roll his eyes. 

“We’re all gay, you idiot.” Virgil pointed out, causing Patton to be even more excited. Thomas glared at Logan, since he started this. Said side started talking again. 

“I need to do something important. Pat, you’re in charge while I’m gone.” Logan instructed. 

“I’m your man.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I’m kind of your man.” 

“Keep the sides out of trouble.”

“You need another man.” Logan shook his head, smiling a bit. He sank down, and Thomas furrowed his brows. This was infuriating. Awkward silence ensued. 

“You can’t be a princess if you don’t have a tragic backstory.” Patton piped up. It was random and spontaneous. It was pure Patton. 

“Does someone else eating your pizza count?” Roman asked curiously. Patton gasped, eyes widening. 

“How are you not ruler already?” 

“I lost my will to live. Does that count?” Roman shot a look at Virgil, while Patton looked horrified. Thomas didn’t know what to think. “Sorry I’m annoying.” Patton’s horrified look shifted to a glare. 

“Do not apologize. You’re not annoying sweet elf fairy baby plant.” Cue shocked looks from everyone. 

“What?” 

“All this aside, when is Logan coming back?” Thomas couldn’t procrastinate on this. Luckily, Logan came back, as Roman sank out.

“Keep an eye on Roman. He’s going to say something stupid and get punched.” Patton looked like he would kill anyone who harmed his kiddo. 

“Sure, I’d love to see Roman get punched.” Virgil smirked. Patton shot Virgil a “try again” look. He sighed. “I will stop Roman from getting punched.” 

“Are we ever gonna talk about what happened yesterday? You know, where I accidentally-” 

“What did I miss?” Roman cut him off. Thomas groaned. He was starting to get a headache. If only he could sink out like the sides could. 

“I just want someone someone to take me out.” Virgil commented, looking somewhere wistfully.

“ . . . Like on a date, or with a sniper?” Roman asked. A shrug. 

“Surprise me.” 

“Thomas, what are you doing?” Logan suddenly butt in. “You’re having dinner with your newly acquired boyfriend in thirty minutes!” Virgil’s eyes widened as he started to panic, making Thomas panic. Roman was also having a heart attack. 

“My gosh, Thomas, you need to get ready! You look horrendous! You can’t go for a date looking like this!” Roman all but screamed. He and Virgil sunk out, trying to calm each other down. 

“You only have ten minutes to make yourself look presentable. It is a fifteen minute drive, but you need to account for traffic, so an extra five minutes shall do.” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “You make my job so difficult.” With that, Logan also sunk out.

“You got this kiddo!” Patton gave Thomas a thumbs up, them left to follow everyone else. 

“You do got this.” Thomas glared. 

“Get out of here Deceit.” Deceit smirked before disappearing. It was then Thomas realized they hadn’t actually gotten around to discussing the problem. Shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest oneshot I've ever written, I think. I'm quite proud of it. I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
